You help with the stories
by Ladynoir1987
Summary: Basically I write ideas I have for YJ stories and you let me know in the comments if you like them
1. Chapter 1

These are all the different story ideas I have for YJ. Let me know what you think.

1\. Robin's mom was put in a comma after the trapeze incident. She wakes up but has to use a wheel chair. .At hint at Bruce x Mary (Dick's mom)

2\. Robin compferts Zatanna after episode 'misplaced'. Slight Chalant

3\. Anyah (an OC of mine) becomes Catwoman's partner. Catwoman's no longer a criminal and joins the "bat-fam". May or may not have Selina x Bruce.

4\. Batman accidentally breaks a promise he made to Robin. Robin pranks him. Batman pranks back. Robin declairs a prank war.


	2. Story 1 plot

Mary Grayson wakes up from a comma after the trapeze incident with Bruce next to her bed telling her about her son. She's told that she'll probably never be able to walk again. She's tooken to live at Wayne manor with her son. She becomes friends with Paula Crock (Artimis's mom).


	3. Story 2 plot

Robin let's Zatanna have some alone time while he searches for a photo of him and his family. Robin's aloud into Zatanna's room and he let's her know that she can come to him when ever she wants because he understands what it's like to lose the only family you have.


	4. Story 3 plot

Anyah is an OC based off of me and how I act. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She may be 14 but her mental age ranges from 7 to 12 years old. Almost always cosplaying as different characters from her favorite games, and TV shows/movies. She's EXTREMELY childish. In the first couple of chapters it shows how she came to live with Selina.


	5. Story 4 plot

Batman breaks promise he made to Robin. Robin is angry so he prank Batman. Batman won't let him think that he can get away with pranking him so he pranks him back. Robin via phone call declares a prank war.

Pranks range from drawing on each other's faces while the other is sleeping to forcing the other to listen to a anoying song for hours on end


	6. Chapter 6

Young Miraculous Phantom (Title is a work in-progress)

triple crossover (Danny Phantom, Young Justice, and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

Summary: When the Flying Graysons fell not just one, or two, but THREE kids were orphaned. Marinette, Daniel, and Richard Grayson. Triplets. Each adopted into a different home. Marinette by the Dupin-Cheng's, Daniel by the Fentons, and Richard by Bruce Wayne. Will they ever see each other again?

I literally came up with this story this morning.


	7. Brothers

We all know the origins of Batman/Bruce Wayne and the first Robin/Richard Grayson. But what if we didn't?

The story we know is that Bruce is the only child of Thomas and Martha Wayne and he watched their murder when he was 10 then left Gotham City to train to be Batman. Richard Grayson was the only son of John and Mary Grayson and grew up in Haley's Circus until his parents, aunt, uncle, and cousin were killed only to be adopted by Bruce Wayne.

But what if none of that was true? What if Richard Grayson was actually Richard Wayne, the younger brother of Bruce Wayne by 10 years? What if something happened after the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne that led to him getting adopted by the Graysons? What Richard found out the truth before the Graysons death and found a way he could still stay in contact with his brother? Would this change the way them and the people around them act?


	8. Gotham equals Wonderland

Summary: What if Alice wasn't the childhood crush of Jervis Tetch, but instead the nickname of his childhood best friend? What if her parents forced her to move with them from Gotham City, New Jersey to Los Angeles, California? Would you like to follow my OC Alissa 'Alice' Santilorie on her trip down the rabbit hole?

This story came to mind a while ago. I was watching a video on the most forgotten Batman villains and I noticed how there were both Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, then I remembered how in Young Justice Artimis' sister was an assassin that went by the name Cheshire after the Cheshire cat. My idea for this character grew even more after reading Mad Hatter's page in the Batman Character Encyclopedia book I got from the library, then on Christmas I got the Arkham Origins game and heard Hatter say "They took her from me!" which surprised me because, at the time, I had already thought that I could have her move away. This might be Mad Hatter x Alice, but I'm still not sure.


	9. Gunshots in an Alley

Summary: You've seen the universe where Bruce died in Crime Alley instead of his parents, Thomas became a version of Batman that kills and uses guns, and Martha was Joker? What would happen if Martha was the only one that died that night?

diffrences

Bruce became Batman in high school.

Thomas tries to drown his sorrow by alcohol and women.

Thomas is violent towards Bruce while under the influence of alcohol.

Somebody other than Jack Napier or Martha Wayne will be Joker. (You'll find out who eventually)

Bruce meets Selena Kyle in high school.

Richard Grayson's the younger half brother of Bruce Wayne.

Bruce went by another 'hero' name before becoming Batman. (Might remove this one when I actually write the chapters)

Simularities

Harleen Quinzell still becomes Harley Quinn

Selena still becomes Catwoman

Dick still becomes the first Robin


	10. BadBoy17 or Red Hood

I have this head cannon where Clara Lille from Watch_Dogs is actually a genderbent Jason Todd. When she's doing stuff on Chicago, she goes by the name Clara Lille, but when she's with any of the heroes/anti heroes like the Justice League and the Outsiders she goes by her real name. Jasmine Todd.

Let me know if you want to read this and I _MIGHT_ post it.


	11. Chapter 11

Basically an AU where the characters we know and love/hate live in the same world as Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra with a twist. The Avatar cycle was cut off over a thousand years ago. Or was it?

I already decided who's going to be a bender/non bender for the following people

Bruce Wayne/Batman, Every male Robin (Dick, Jay, Tim, and Dami), Wally West/Kid Flash, Every single Atlantian.


	12. Beauty and the Batman

I've been thinking of doing a Beauty and the Beast AU for years now, but I never posted my idea because I couldn't think of the right person to have as Belle. Thankfully, I finally decided who.

Belle: Selina Kyle

Beast/Prince Adam: Bruce Wayne

Morice (Belle's Dad): Alfred

Plummet (Lumiere's Girlfriend): Zatanna

Mrs. Potts: Mary Grayson

Chip: Dick Grayson

Gaston: Undecided

Lafu: Undecided

Asylum Keeper: Hugo Strange

Lumiere: Wally

Coggsworth: Kaldur'am

If I forgot any characters, or if you have any ideas for the undecided ones, let me know in the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

This is an idea that I've had for about a couple years now.

Summary: The government, not sure whether or not the kids/partners/sidekicks of the Justice League and the villans are actually getting any education or not, write a law where all of the school aged "sidekicks" and/or kids of the heroes and villans go to school with everyone else.

It's better than it probably sounds, I just suck at summaries. Basicially they'll have to wear something with the symbol of their parent/mentor and go by their hero names or, if they're not a hero yet or the kid of a villan whose identity is still a secret, a nickname. I'll be having ALL of the Batkids that I know of. Dick, Jay, Tim, Steph, Cass, Harper and Colin (yes, I count Harper as one, Colin by exstention because he's her brother), Damian, and Helena.


End file.
